


Blow a Kiss, Fire a Gun (Will We Make It Through This?)

by TaekookDreams



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bombs, F/M, Gen, Guns, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Superpowers, Taekook is the main pairing, Titles Suck, Violence, War, chanbaek/baekyeol, missiles, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaekookDreams/pseuds/TaekookDreams
Summary: A group of nineteen men come together in union to fight against the people who control them.In which everyone has a specific power.





	Blow a Kiss, Fire a Gun (Will We Make It Through This?)

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Blow A Kiss, Fire A Gun (Will We Make It Through This?)
> 
> Chapter: Whistle Like A Missile
> 
> Characters: Jeon Jeongguk (Aged 6)  
> Kim Taehyung (Aged 7)
> 
>  
> 
> 17 November 2003 is the day their lives all changed.

**November  17th  2003**

 

People are running in all directions. The screams assault the ears from left to right. Gunshots can be heard in the distance and the air is painted orange from the flames that flicker around the town, devouring the wooden homes from the base up, ominous clouds of charcoal grey smoke rising and unfurling into the atmosphere. There was a weird, high pitched whistling sound in the distance before something landed and there was a big explosion. Missiles.

A small, dark haired boy darts between the legs of the agitated, rushing townspeople. It's a miracle that he hasn't been trampled or kidnapped, but he doesn't know this. All he knows is to run. That's what his mother told him. He hopes his mother is okay. She is a very nice lady and when those scary men came smashing down the door, she had told him to run, run and she'd catch up to him, run and she'd come find him soon, run.  _Run, run, run._

Her voice rings in his head as he continues to dodge and dart between calves more quickly, a new urgency to get where his mother had told him.

 

* * *

 

 

> There was someone banging on the door.
> 
> "Go around the mountain, Guk-ah, there will
> 
> be a secret place in the side, like a cave. You must go there, okay?" Her voice had grown more breathless at each bang,  "Go there for mommy. Can you do that, baby?" She asks him gently.
> 
>  
> 
> He had nodded, confused but eager to do what his mother told him. The banging grew steadily louder.
> 
> "Yes, mommy," he had said. Whoever it was pounded harder on the door. She pulled her son to her, kissed his forehead then continued her efforts to usher him out. "You must go there, okay Guk-ah?" Her voice is suddenly calm.
> 
> There was a loud crashing sound and the door was smashed to the floor.
> 
> Her calmness vanished. The terror and panic glinted in her dark eyes, so like his.
> 
> "GO Jeongguk, go! _Run_ , take this and _run_ , I'll catch up to you, run to the place, I'll meet you there." 
> 
> Was what she said as she handed him a pretty bracelet with blue, black and white beading. She then helped him out the window and turned to meet her fate.

 

* * *

 

 

So Jeongguk ran, and ran never looking back until he reached the mountain. He ran round and round, searching up and down and grew more panicked. He frantically searched for the secret cave opening in the mountainside, getting more agitated and closer to crying by the minute... when a voice, young and warm, called,  

 

"Hey! Are you looking for this place?" The boy says, pulling back the curtain of green reeds disguising the secret cave in the mountain.

 

'So that's where the secret cave place is,'  Jeongguk thinks before surveying the other boy. He looked around Jeongguk's age, a year older at the most. He looked trustworthy, plus he was in the secret mountain cave his mother told him to go to. He waited a few seconds, just him and the boy, staring at one another.

 

But then there was another loud whistling sound and a bang, then there were cries and yells nearby, and Jeongguk decided it wasn't safe to be out here in the open. So he walked forward and got onto his hands and knees then proceeded to crawl into the little cave opening.

 

"What's your name?" the boy says to him.

 

He doesn't reply for a while, then -

 

"Jeongguk." The other boy smiled warmly. "Oh, nice to meet you Guk-ah! I'm Taehyung."

 

All the while, the whistling sounds of the missiles being released continues in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was Chapter 1 which was pretty short but eh. It's the first chapter in my new series, where Exo Members meet BTS members because they had to go into hiding because of the attack on their towns. I'm just making this up as I go along.
> 
> I'm not sure when the next updates will be but hopefully soon.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. It's not edited yay.
> 
> I should go to sleep, it's nearly 4 am. *Yawns*  
> Goodbye~
> 
>  
> 
> Comment and Kudos if you liked it! I appreciate your feedback. Thanks for reading!


End file.
